FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Pool Day
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Pool Day". Review Title Card: A standard Rocky title card. Stuart Ralston didn’t sound lie himself with this, just had to point that out. Scene 1: The sun is shining bright, as Rocky is fixing the slide, and Rubble is putting sand in front of the slide for a soft landing. Rocky goes down the slide. Rubble says that he’s “done”, and he needs to “cool down.” Rubble then mentions the “pool”, as he says that they should go take a dip. Rocky says that sounds good, as long as he “doesn’t get wet.” That’s gold. Both pups run into the direction of the pool, to notice that the pool is empty. Rocky mentions that everyone was planning to stay at the pool. Rubble then says that this is a job for the PAW Patrol. They then run to the Lookout. Analysis: ***, It was cool to see Rocky and Rubble together. I dubbed them the “R&R Connection”, because that sounds cool. Some good lines that I didn’t mention were given by the pups, and this scene was a good way to set up the episode. Scene 2: Skye is dragging a towel out of her pup-house, as she tells Marshall that it’s a “pool day.” Good line. Marshall throws multiple things out of his pup-house that he wants to take with him today to the pool. He then falls out of his pup-house with a tube around his waist, saying “I’m ready to float the day away.” Awesome line. Rubble and Rocky are running through the town, as they both crash into Ryder. They assess the situation to Ryder, slowly, as they are hot and presumably thirsty. Skye, Chase, and Marshall all acknowledge Ryder’s call. Notice how Chase is wearing a pink bathing cap. Marshall trips on the items he threw out of his pup-house, and bouncing on his tube until he crashes into the pups in the Elevator. He asks them how he did, as they all hold up some judge-signs, as he says “The judges can agree!” Analysis: ***, Another great scene in this episode. The Marshall Elevator crash was good, and Skye and Marshall were awesome in this scene. Chase wearing the cap made some controversy with some viewers, but we’ll get to that later. Lookout: Marshall is needed to use his ladder so Ryder can check out the water towel. Rubble is needed to have his shovel ready incase they need to dig up the pups connecting the tower to the pool. Scene 3: The pups and Ryder arrive at the water tower, as Ryder notices that the tower is leaning on one of its legs, which bent the pipe. Rubble says that it’s a big job, as Ryder says “No job is too big, no pup is too small!” He then says that they need more paws on this job. He calls Chase, who still has that bathing cap on, and Rocky, who show up on the viewer’s screen. Rocky asks Chase if he is ready, as Chase says “Chase is on the c...” Rocky then asks if he is wearing Skye’s bathing cap, as Chase embarrassingly says “No. Be right back.” He then goes into his pup-house, and comes out with his gear. Analysis: *****, I’m not a Chase mark, at all. He’s not even my favorite character. But all I see people talk about in forums and in chat during the earlier days is this scene, because back then the audience was basically only the little kids who are supposed to watch this show, and when you’re a pre-teen, dating is a thing you think about. That makes “shipping pairs” more prominent for that age group, and most of the show’s audience “shipped” Chase and Skye together, and this is just another scene for them to talk about while doing that. This scene played a big part in this show, hence the 5 stars. Scene 4: The little children and Katie are all shown saddened that there’s no water in the pool. Zuma and Skye are on the other end, as Skye says that they need some way to cool the kids down. Zuma then comes up with an idea, and simply tells Skye that he’ll be right back. Analysis: *1/2, I am a Zuma mark, though. Scene 5: Mr. Porter gives Zuma a box of popsicles, as Zuma thanks him. Mr. Porter tells him that he better hurry, as the popsicles won’t last long in the heat. He then returns to the pool, as Skye tells him that he has good thinking. Alex grab the box, and opens it, and is saddened when he feels inside the box to “sticky goo.” Zuma says that he is “one hot dog”, and Skye says in response “Too bad there’s no mustard and ketchup!” They both laugh. It was actually very funny. Chase, Marshall, The R&R Connection, and Ryder are all surrounding the leaning water tower. Ryder asks for Chase’s winch, which Chase gets. Marshall is to climb up to hook the winch to the corner of the tower. Rubble is needed to put dirt under the corner of the tower so the tower can be leveled on the ground. Zuma and Skye look to be out of ideas, until Skye says “My turn. Be right back!” She then runs off. Skye gets snow using her helicopter that has a basket attached to its winch. Analysis: ***1/4, Zuma and Skye’s lines were amazing. The R&R Connection were together again! Other than that, things were average. Scene 6: Zuma points out that Skye is coming to cool everyone off. Skye throws the snow down, as Zuma is covered to look like a snowman. Zuma then pops his head out of the snow, and says “First I was a hotdog, and now I’m a pup-sicle!” That’s one of my favorite lines in this show’s history, easily. Chase pulls the tower the opposite way its leaning, while Rubble puts dirt under were a cement pad is going to go to make the tower level. Rocky then puts down the last cement pad, which makes the tower level. Rocky then grabs an extra pipe out of his truck, which they replace the broken pipe. Ryder turns off the water in the meantime. Once the pipe is fixed, he turns the water back on. Analysis: ***1/2, It’s only so high because the fixing the tower part was awesome, and Zuma’s line was even better. Scene 7: Alex is on one of those inflatable rafts, which is being rocked. The viewer is supposed to believe that it’s from the water, but it’s being rocked by Katie and Zuma. That’s gold. The inflatable pops, most likely from Zuma’s teeth. Zuma says “Sorry, dude!” Skye laughs, as she gets a call from Ryder saying that the water should be coming any second now. They all go by the water to see it fill up. They all want to go into the pool, but Zuma stops them, saying that it needs to be filled up before they can jump in. Alex is about to jump into the water, as Zuma starts them off. Alex thanks the pups and Ryder, as Ryder says his pickup line. Chase is starting a cannonball competition. Rocky is sitting on a lifeguard post. Marshall, Skye, Rubble, and Zuma all do cannonballs, which in that case they splash Rocky, and he says “I’m wet! 0 points for splashing the judge!” That’s funny. Analysis: **1/2, That’s a pretty decent ending. Zuma’s line earlier to Alex was basic but funny. Other than that’ this was just a good ending that didn’t need a Marshall mishap to be funny. Final Analysis I'll give it a 7 out of 10. That's an above average score, which this episode deserves. From Chase and the bathing cap which everyone talked about, to a few awesome lines given in this episode, a 7 out of 10 might even be a little low of a rating. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma - Gave a few awesome lines. 2. Chase - The bathing cap scene. 3. Rocky - Some more from his aquaphobia. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode